Demon Beaver from Hell
by Brak
Summary: Just a little fight Sakura got into with a beaver, and the unhelpful people who got involved...well not everyone was unhelpful… I deleted the first one...oops, but this one is better anyway.


Demon Beaver from Hell

Probably not very good, but I ran it through my head and found it pretty funny.

I don't own Naruto.

Onward with the story,

'That beaver…' Sakura grumbled in her mind.

She gave it a hard glare. The beaver just stared at her. 'You ugly, fat, tree eating piece of crap' it stared more, she glared more. Someone snorted behind her "What's so funny?!" Sakura bit out.

"What are you doing?" Came Naruto's voice.

"It's mine!" She grumbled.

Naruto came closer, the stick that was between her (sitting form) and the…beaver, was of a light shade with spiral carvings covering every inch of the… stick.

"I made it damn it!" Sakura shrieked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Why don't you just use your insane strength?" He suggested.

Sakura stiffened "You don't think I hadn't thought of that?!" She huffed "I'm not touching it."

"Wha-?" Naruto may have misheard "Then kill it?"

Sakura gasped "You heartless bastard!" Naruto just stared at her.

"Wait a minute, you won't touch it, or kill it?" He asked

"I'm just going to wait it out; it's going to sleep sometime." She said, giving it a sinister glare, it didn't notice. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and sat next to Sakura, contemplating her problem.

The waiting lasted for several minutes, no one moved.

Some rustling in the bushes alerted another presence.

"I thought I said 'meet at the bridge at 8', it's now 10" Came Kakashi's bored drawl.

Naruto looked over at him "I was there! Where were you?!"

Kakashi decided to ignore him "What are you doing Sakura?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose "I'm trying to get my stick back, I made it, it's mine!" she gave a small tug and the beaver slid a little towards her, the stick still firmly in its teeth. "eek!" Sakura hunched her back, ready to run if it made any sketchy moves.

Beavers could be dangerous Sakura reasoned.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side, examining the situation "Why don't you just take it then?" He asked.

Sakura just huffed "Because!, I don't want to touch it, and!...I am NOT going to kill it" She glared at the beaver but dared not to pull on the stick again.

Kakashi wrinkled his brow in confusion, but was content enough to wait out and see what would happen. Naruto patted a place next to him to sit and he complied still reading his book.

The beaver twitched its fat tail, Sakura's eyes grew big. The tail stopped, Sakura glared watching for any sign of danger. 'Little shit' she thought.

Suddenly Gai burst through the trees as well as Lee, slightly exasperated

"My eternal rival! I challenge you to a youthful battle! The first to…Haruno-san? What are you doing to that beaver?"

Sakura just growled and ignored him. Lee walked up examining the situation

"Sakura-san, why are you taking that beavers stick?" Lee asked. Sakura gritted her teeth, Naruto snickered.

"That beaver, is taking MY stick!" Lee blinked looking back at the stick "It is a very nice stick, did you buy it?"

"I made it"

Gai clapped his hands "What youth! It is indeed a very nice stick Haruno-san"

"Yes, impressive Sakura-san!" Lee added

"Why do you not just take the stick?" Gai inquired.

"Because she doesn't want to touch it, or kill it" Said Naruto, Kakashi nodded.

"Have a seat" Said Naruto. Gai seemed to hesitate but Lee plopped right down.

"I will help you Sakura-san! Between your battle against the thieving beaver!"

Several minutes passed, maybe 20 minutes, the only sounds heard were Kakashi flipping a page every so often. The wind blew up some leaves that passed between the group.

"What is going on?" Came a new voice.

No one attempted to look at the new comer, as they were too engrossed in the stale mate between Sakura and the beaver. 'Demon from hell' Sakura's glare intensified at the woodland creature.

"The beaver has Sakura-chan's stick and it won't give it back, and she does NOT want to touch it or kill it" Naruto said. Sauske arched a brow.

"Yes, Sakura-san made it her self; it is a most beautiful stick!" Said Lee.

Gai nodded, adding in 'Youthful' seeing as no one else had.

Sauske walked over to the two fighting over the stick, Sauske caught the beavers eye and gave it an old fashion Uchiha glare. The beaver 'eked' and ran away, leaving the stick in Sakura's hands.

"Let's go" said Sauske.

Sakura's jaw dropped, staring after the beaver. Everyone else stared at Sauske.

"What?" he asked slightly agitated. "Don't we have training…" he checked his watch "almost three hours ago?"

END


End file.
